The present invention relates generally to a parawing with an automatic canopy withdrawing mechanism.
Schematically shown in FIG. 7 is a common paraplane comprising a canopy C and a cart S carrying a propeller (not shown). The canopy C and the propeller, respectively, are adapted to produce lift and thrust required for the flight of the paraplane. Due to lack of an automatic canopy withdrawing device, the canopy cannot be withdrawn automatically even when not in use. Consequently, such a paraplane is difficult to steer on the ground when there is a drag acting on the canopy by the wind. Particularly, as shown in FIG. 8, a side wind W acting on the canopy C may sometimes produce a strong side force tending to upset the paraplane. Besides, since the canopy C cannot be automatically withdrawn when the paraplane is landing, the paraplane may be landed only on the ground. If the pilot attempts to land the paraplane on the water, the canopy will get wet very soon upon landing. In addition, as shown in FIG. 9, the weight (the pilot P and the cart S) suspended below the canopy C tends to swing back and forth like a pendulum in the direction of arrows R and F when the propeller is being accelerated or decelerated during flying because no horizontal stabilizer is provided in the paraplane.